mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cybop
Description The Cybop is a tan fish-like monster. It has a propeller that seems to alter its vocals, as well as a spiny, mechanical body which seems to have two tubes extruding from its sides. It has a single eye tinted green, a metal jaw, and three fins with orange spines. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by smoothly swaying back and forth in the air. Song Audio sample: The Cybop's contribution to is an island song is a robotic vocalization, as if a talkbox is in use. On Air Island, the distortion makes it sound a bit like a distortion electric guitar and is extreme enough to make the words impossible to make out. However, if you listen carefully, you can say it in English. On other islands, it sounds like spap tongue, a jazz vocal technique. On Air Island, it sings, "Ahr Ire Ahr Ohr Oh Whoy, Waohohoho, Waohohoho, Nyewaza!". On Water Island, it sings," A-shoom-bop-a-doom-bop-ma-doom-dow! A-shoo-wa-da-boom!" On Earth Island, it sings, "Day daht doo-daht doo-daht Day Day DAY daht doo-daht doo-daht Dow!" Which is somewhat similar to the Jellbilly's song, minus the distortion. On Tribal Island, it sings, "Jum bum ba-daedle-um bum, Buddalum bum ba-daedle-um bum, Buddalum bum, Ba-Daedle-um Bubbloodlay! Breeding The Cybop can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Air and Earth. + Tweedle and Noggin Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin "Cybop" is rooted in "cyber", i.e. electronic- or computer-related. Also, as it has only one eye, the name may be related to "Cyclops," the one-eyed giant of Greek mythology. The "bop" part in its name may refer to a bop, a type of dance. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare page. Notes * Cybop appears in My Mammott game. * The Cybop is the only natural air-borne monster to sleep (i.e. be muted) in mid-air. * The Cybop's body is kind of shaped like a shrimp, hence that one of the possible names for a hatched Cybop is Shrimpy. * The Cybop resembles a sculpin fish. * The Cybop used to be the only natural monster whose eggs weren't used to power up a Wublin, until the release of the Gheegur. * The Cybop's lower jaw greatly resembles that of the noggin, which it shares an element with. * Cybop is the only double-element with air that isn't a bird. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island